farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Moustachio Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hey Farmer! It is November and I am thinking of sporting a cool moustache all month long! I am kinda confused though. Which style would suit me better. Well, would you like to help me find the perfect look for this month? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' I have had this moustache for quite some time now. Somehow I saw a lot of guys sporting cool moustaches this month! I wonder why... '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 2 '' I saw flyers from the local barber shop with a variety of cool moustaches to grow this month. Somehow, I lost the copy I received. Think you could find a few flyers for reference? '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 3 '' Super! Alright we have a lot of references of moustaches that could look good on me. However, I want something that stands out and doesn't look like I copied another guy. You know what I mean? '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 4 '' How about growing a Fu Manchu? Did you know this style was popular among villains in yester year movies? Do you think it suits me? '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 5 '' I always fancied a classic look. How about a pencil moustaches? My grandpa looked super cool in his pictures of younger times with a pencil moustache. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 6 '' Hey farmer, take a look at this one! I pinched my pencil moustache a little and tried out the imperial look. What do you think of it? It has curled nicely. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 7 '' Farmer, check this style out! They call it a chevron. And I thought it was the name of a car! Man, I love this moustache! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 8 '' Ooh! How about having a Western Walrus? I think I can put on a hat and a denim jacket with this style. It has got to make heads turn! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 9 '' Farmer, I think we might have found the right moustache to grow. They call it, the Zappa! The moustache is like what I have now. It comes with a cool little beard right below the lower lip. I love this new look! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__